Number Ten
by AnnieJames14
Summary: Annie James also known as "Kathrine" or "Number Nine" has been on Earth pretty much all her life, living with her guardian Anthony. But, what happens when she runs into two other men as they're working on a "hunt?" (I Am Number Four OC/Supernatural crossover. K plus for language.)


My name is Annie James, or Kathrine if you will. And I'm from Lorien. My kind is being hunted, one by one. Being number ten on the hunting list, Anthony has been keeping me under the radar. Keeping me from my friends, school, everything public. But, today since I'm finally turning sixteen, I'm going to sneak out and go to school at my own will. No matter what Anthony says. - I sneak out my bedroom window, throwing my back-pack out first. The jump down off the roof. When I pick up by bag from the ground and turn around, guess who's standing in front of me? You guessed it, Mr. strict jeans himself. "And just _where _do you think _you're_ going?" He asks crossing his arms. I roll my brown eyes at him brushing past him. "Going to school. Want to join me?" I spit out. I could tell he's trying to catch me, I could feel him practically snatching at my jacket. "Annie! A-Annie, get back here." He says continuing to claw at me jacket. I spin around to face him, "Make me!" I practically snarl. He suddenly rushes up in front of me and takes me by the shoulders. "Alright, alright," he surrenders. "You can go to school. _If _and only _if_ you take this." The next thing I know, I'm looking at a IPhone. "Why?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He smirks lightly and shows me that the home phone was on speed dial. That the home phone was the _only _number in the contacts. "You are to add no other numbers. Call me if something comes up. Understood?" He says. But I know that's not a question. It's an order. I take the phone and scoff with a nod, "Fine." I say adjusting my bag strap. "And," he continues. "Anthony, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late! On the first day." I say urging him to hurry his speech. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms again, "I'll be calling you every hour. If you don't answer I'll know somethings up." He says. Oh great, now he's treating me like I'm five. Again. "Every hour?" I complain, almost more babyish than a kid not getting his favorite toy from a store. "Could be worse," he says with a shrug and a smug smile. "you could be home schooled. And you'd have me every hour." He continues. I grumble to myself, "Fine." I say again. He starts making his way back into the house patting me on the shoulder as he passes me. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot," He says turning back to me tossing me a jacket. "Cover those up. Someone might get the wrong thought about them." He says motioning to the tattoo like markings on my arm. But, the thing is, they're not tattoo's. Anthony and I know that. They're actually a reminder of those of my people who have been killed violently. So far I'm the only one I met that's just like me. But, it's obvious that there's more here. I have the proof practically burned/tattooed onto my arm. Despite how hot it is outside right now, I slip the long sleeve on, and within three minutes I'm already sweating._ Perfect, now I'm going to my first day of school sweating like a pig! _I think to myself.

**Clover beach high school. 12:32. **

****I finally walk into the main office and set what they required for me to be able to attend their school. Address, phone number, parents or guardian name(s), ect. "Alright sweety," says on of the office ladies sitting in the far right corner of the room. "you're set to go. Uh, William here will show you to your 4th hour class." She continues. And oh my gosh! William turns out to be a really tall, blonde, blue/green eyed guy. He's almost like a foot taller than I am. Around 6'2" At least. But, boy is he a looker. "Come on." He says with a smile leading me out of the office. Everything is kinda crowded now since a large group of kids are in line to get second period lunch. But we manage to get through. Then everything grows silent. Before...  
"So, gotta name?" He asks. "Uh, Kathrine." I reply. I had to look at my schedule to remember what name I'm going by. I know what you're thinking. "How could you _not _know the name you signed up with?" Well, I've handled so many names before. Actually, I lied before hand. I did go to school before. Anthony and I had just moved here. So, really, I have thousands of names. So, keeping track of them is somewhat of a hassle. I finally look up at William and he nods, "Kathrine. That's a nice name." He smiles lightly. "You...uh, you can call me Kat, though." I say somewhat nervously. Oh god, now I sound like a jitterbug. Just what I need. I take a rubber-band from my wrist and put my long, curly blonde hair up into a pony tail. And when I'm done, we're already at the door of my fourth hour class. "Well, here you are. Oh, you'll love Mrs. Hunter, I have her 6th hour." He says with an enlightened tone which puts a smile on my face, as strange as it is. "Alright. Well, um, thanks for showing me here." I say. He nods, "Anytime. Tell you what. Tomorrow, meet me in the office, I'll get you an excuse note and I'll show you the rest of the school...?" He offers. "You can do that?" I ask leaning reaching for the door knob. "Yeah," he nods. "I've don't it loads of times." He continues. I tuck my loose strands of hair behind my ears and nod, "Alright. Thanks." He nods, spins around and walks away back to the office. I lean against the door which causes the wait on my hand to open the door, I stumble into the class room landing on my side. I hear laughs and gasps from everyone. I look up and the teacher is already at my side. "I, uh, I'm sorry." I stutter. Which is really starting to bother me. My stuttering, that is.

* * *

**I know it's short but, tell me what you think. :) Please? xD **


End file.
